Always
by spiritedarray
Summary: Ryu and Chizuru navigate a long-distance relationship when the former leaves for university. RyuChizu
1. I'll always come back to you

**A/N:** For all my fellow Ryu x Chizu shippers. Honestly, I prefer them to Shota and Sawako - I adore everything about Ryu, and I think he and Chizuru have so much history together that it'd be pretty impossible for them not to have a future. So, here is one that I am writing for them! Scanlations are coming out very slowly so this is what I envision for the two of them soon. (Also if you know of any good fics for this pairing, PLEASE send them my way - there's a surprising lack considering this is one of the more famous shojo series!).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Kimi ni Todoke_.

* * *

"Well, I'm off."

Chizuru stared at him blankly for a few seconds before launching herself at him and bursting into tears.

"Don't go," she whispered, knowing that it wouldn't change anything, but deciding that if she wasn't going to see him for a few months, she might as well be honest now.

Ryu embraced her, crushing her to his chest, kissing her hair softly. "I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be," she sniffed. "Or I'm gonna hunt you down and claim my hundredth win."

"I'm looking forward to it," he smiled. She pulled her face back, looking up at him, eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you," she said, gripping the front of his jacket.

"Now you've done it," he muttered. "If you say things like that, I'm gonna end up staying."

"If it's that easy..." she grinned, pulling his collar towards her so she could press her lips to his. They lingered there for a moment, resting their foreheads on each other, savouring their time together.

"I'll call you when I get there," he breathed.

"You better make it there and back in one piece," she said firmly. "The future of baseball depends on us," she winked, referring to their promise by the docks.

"You got it." He kissed her goodbye and began to walk towards the train platform, suitcase in tow.

She watched him go, feeling both sad and hopeful. The countdown had already begun as to when she would see him again.

"Oh, and Chizuru?" he called out, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"I love you, too."


	2. Just say the word

**A/N:** Ah...I can't believe it took me so long to update this! But now that Kimi has ended, I felt the need to fill the void ;-; especially since there hasn't been a flash-forward at all (please, Shiina-sensei?), so I'm left to wonder about Ryu and Chizuru's post-high school relationship. I basically re-read all of the Ryu/Chizuru-centric chapters and my heart was hammering like a crazy person, I love them so much. Here's a little excerpt to tide you over until I sit down and write a proper story. Enjoy!

* * *

C: Have you arrived?

C: ...

C: Ryu?

* * *

A familiar number popped up on her screen.

"Ryu! I thought you'd died, idiot! Why can't you answer your messages like a normal person?!"

A pause.

"Are you done, Chizuru?"

She huffed. "I guess."

A sigh. "I told you I'd call as soon as I got here. I'm calling now, aren't I?"

"I thought you'd be there half an hour ago."

"Traffic."

"Oh. Right." The rhythm of their conversation felt off. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time they called each other? They had always been a mere few feet apart since they were in kindergarten, gone to the same schools, sat in the same classrooms. There was never any need to call; she could just hammer his door down or he'd pelt her window with loose chippings. When he'd become busier with baseball and exams during their final year of high school, they turned to texting, and it was always simple and comfortable conversation. It was perfectly _them_. But now, hearing the silences, sensing his breath in her ear as if he were next to her, wanting to say something; it wasn't the same. Only a reminder that no matter how close his voice seemed, he wasn't just going to slide open her door without invitation so they could play video games all night.

"How is it?" she asked, trying not to sound as pitiful as she felt. "You're in the dorms, right?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'm the first one here. It looks like I'll have two roommates. The place is clean. I can see the diamond from my window."

"Lucky you," she replied. "You're going to have the best time ever. Just playing baseball all day, everyday."

"Well, not quite. I still have to study, you know."

"Either way, work hard," she encouraged. She was struggling to fill the air with words, and uncertain how invested Ryu was in talking to her after a long drive. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Chizuru."

That took her by surprise. Using her full name as if it were a command—the last two times he'd done that, he had been frustrated, very much in love with her and unwilling to compromise.

She didn't know which emotion was being conveyed with this one.

"You should come and watch one of my games in the spring," he said, catching her off-guard with his sincerity. "I always play a good game when Chizuru is around."

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _He wanted her there._

"You're my good luck charm," he added, voice warm and earnest.

She couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear; she was almost glad he wasn't around to tease her about her blush.

"I'll be there!" she promised enthusiastically. "Just say the word."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too." Somehow, she could finally relax. "Don't forget!"

A laugh. "As if I could forget about you, Chizuru."


End file.
